the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid)
"People need to stop Dabbling in magic," Chloe whispered, leaning her forehead against his chest once more, letting out a little shaky sigh. "I almost lost you tonight." Her grip around him tightened as her body shook. "I-I don't think-it's you and me, remember?" She gulped. "Has been from the start. Nothing that's happened has changed that." '' - ''Chloe Sullivan to Whitney Fordman, Chapter 65: Overcoming. Chloe Anne Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) is the teenaged witch leader of the Balcoin and Darkseid Circles. She has Darkseid, Balcoin and Hibbin's magic within her, though the former two are much stronger than the latter. She is the Balcoin and Darkseid Firstborn, meaning she is the heiress to two powerful magics. She is also the leader of the Vigilante Initiative ("VI"), and the Suicide Squad. She was also the key component to winning the Battle for Smallville. The Parallel World which was created after Vika erased Chloe from the timeline, was devastated without her presence, showing that, without Chloe, the world would have perished long ago. She is the subject of Cristabella Balcoin's Prophecy. She abolished the Balcoin Firstborn Trials. She houses both the Orb and the Stones of Power within her. Chloe's symbols are the Omega symbol, the Balcoin symbol, and a winged serpent within a heptagon. She currently lives in Smallville, Kansas, with her Circle members. History: PART ONE Chloe Sullivan was born believing herself to be the child of Gabriel Sullivan and his wife, Moira Sullivan. She and her father were abandoned by Moira when she was a child, not knowing the real reason her mother ran until later in the story. She attended Smallville High School with her best friends, Pete Ross and Clark Kent until they awakened their magic and left their friendship with her behind, joining an unofficial Thoreaux Circle with Lana Lang, Whitney Fordman and Greg Arkin. Chloe is heartbroken, but tends to the Smallville Torch with Van McNulty taking over as photographer. One day, she refers to the new Thoreaux Circle as 'Lana's Drones,' expressing her utter disdain for them and locking them out of her life, even though Lana attempts to befriend her as well. Whitney torments her at school, causing her to cause a baseball to hit him in the pelvis, causing him pain in gym class. The rest of the unbound Circle is watching. Later that night, she stumbles upon a group of cloacked figures, talking about Balcoins, the Chance Harbor Circle and the Thoreaux Circle. After this late night escapade, her magic is awakened by a kiss initiated by Whitney Fordman, because he pushes a bit of his magic inside of her, her own magic reacting and taking out the electricity over an entire block. History: PART TWO History: PART THREE History: PART FOUR History: PART FIVE Personality Despite not having grown up with a mother of her own, Chloe has become the mother of not only the siblings she hadn't known she'd had, but her friends and Circle members as well. She takes care of them, and many times will put them and their safety before her own, which causes a lot of problems and friction within her Circles. She also has a cunning streak, known to do what has to be done to protect those she loves. She is smart when it comes to matters of intellect, and instinctively powerful when it comes to magic, but can be somewhat oblivious when it comes to the opposite sex. Special Abilities Baloin Dark Magic Chloe, like her siblings, have inherited their father's dark magic, which is separate to their Circle magic. Her Balcoin magic is exceptionally stronger than that of her siblings, due to the fact that she has assimilated both Francis and John Balcoins magic. Instinctive Magic Chloe has been known to not only do wordless magic, but instinctively cast spells or perform magic without even really having intending to, her magic picking up on a need and acting on its own. Magical Manifestation Her magic is strong enough to give itself a physical manifestation outside of her body. These manifestations are known as Scales and Claws, her Balcoin and Darkseid magic, respectively. Scales takes the illusion of Chloe as a blonde in snakeskin clothing, but her true form is that of a great winged serpent with venom dripping from its fangs. Claws manifests as Chloe, but with a black bob and dark clothing, her true form being an obsidian dragon. Enthrallment Chloe has the ability to cause anyone she kisses to become devoted to her, an ability she could not control at first. Enhanced Vision Thanks to her Dragon heritage through her Darkseid side, Chloe has the ability to shift her orbs and give herself this ability when needed. Body Swapping/Mind Transference Chloe and Faye have been known to do this. This is because Faye, as Chloe's Prophet, has a special spiritual connection with Chloe. Host Possession A form of Mind Transference, though associated with Hosts, who are not known to be powerful people. Chloe was able to speak to members of her Circle through Van, (though they didn't know he was her Host at the time), despite the fact that she was in a completely different reality. During the attack on Smallville Chloe unknowingly made quite a number of Hosts by uniting with the people of Smallville to coordinate attacks through Cerebro. A side-effect of the Host relationship is a telepathic connection that remains between Chloe and the Host, but which doesn't show up until after the possession has occured. Relationships (Romantic) Clark Kent At the beginning of the fic Chloe admitted to having had a crush on Clark a while back, as well as always feeling a close connection to him, which was why when he and Pete stopped talking and hanging out with her, while losing Pete hurt her, losing Clark hurt her even more. She'd gotten over her crush for Clark by the beginning of the story though and they are now both good friends. Van McNulty While nothing romantic ever happened between these two, they admitted a mutual attraction to each other, and the fact that, had Van not had a girlfriend he was very in love with at the time, something definitely might've happened between them. Van is now Chloe's host, and as such their friendship is still a very close, very personal one. Jason Teague For a very long time, Jason was the only true love interest Chloe would really acknowledge as existing for her despite the fact that neither of them were able to understand why they were so drawn to each other considering the fact that they were on conflicting sides. When the truth of their connection came out, (as well as other truths) it shook both of them deeply, as they weren't sure if their feelings were truly their own, or manufactured. They've taken a break from each other, and have given each other distance, but it obvious that their feelings for each other are still there. Lex Luthor Their relationship has not been smooth at all considering that Lex first planned to kill Chloe and steal her magic for his own, and then planned to make her his slave. But he soon realized that neither plan would work and that his best option was to ally with her. And allies they have become. He admires her power and she his intellect. There's also the fact that unlike with anyone else, she is unable to Enthrall him and he's unable to use his Life-Draining magic on her. There's definitely more to their connection, but so far neither can figure out what it is, or why. Major Dru-Zod Major Dru-Zod is Chloe's ally in the war and one of the last of his species. He was once married and had a son, both who died long before he met Chloe. Zod is smart, vicious, cannot understand most cultural references, and is quite positive that one day Chloe will have his children. Despite this, Whitney Fordman is one of the only humans he is able to get along with civilly, despite the fact that they both have feelings for Chloe. Whitney Fordman (See below) Darkseid Circle Members Whitney Fordman ''- Sanguine'' Despite the fact that Whitney was just another of "Lana's Drones" to Chloe, they cultivated a friendship and grew to trust each other, relying on each other when they had no one else they could trust, unknowingly beginning what would become Chloe's Circle. Whitney has been there for Chloe throughout all of her trials, becoming her Balcoin Hand, and then her Darkseid Sanguine, and she his Animus, although they have yet to understand what this means exactly. Despite the fact that Whitney has recently revealed to Chloe that his feelings for her are more than platonic, he's one of the only people who maintains a civil relationship with Zod, his main competition for her affection. Greg Arkin - Cyclops A descendant of the Withridge witches, Greg's ancestors have always been in a Circle with Chloe's and Lana's, and despite having started out a part of Lana's Circle Greg chose instead to join Chloe's, despite the fact that the blonde insisted that she didn't have a Circle. While he teases Chloe a lot, Greg respects Chloe a lot and sees her as his leader. Faye Chamberlain - Prophet Faye and Chloe did not have a good first meeting, in fact, they came away bruised, but in Chloe's Circle Faye was able to feel something she wasn't ever able to feel in her old Circle: truly accepted, and not an outsider looking in or constantly overlooked. Being a part of the Darkseid Circle, and Chloe's friend, has helped Faye lose some of her selfishness, and find a purpose in her life. Zatanna Zatara - Bloodbound To save her own life, Zatanna bound herself and Chloe without the blonde knowing, and has been trying to figure out how to be useful and pay back the blonde ever since. She doesn't exactly fit in with the other Circle members, but doesn't really care to. Chloe tries to get her to be more open and carefree like the others, but Zatanna is content in her serving role. Cassie Blake (Balcoin) - Thunderbird Although at first resentful of Chloe's friendship with Diana, Cassie's relationship with Chloe eventually grew closer than the one she once shared with Diana. After her grandmother's death and Diana leaving Chance Harbor, Cassie longed for a family and home, and when Chloe accepted her into her home despite everything and allowed her to become a part of her Circle, Cassie's loyalty towards her eldest sibling was cemented. Byron Moore (Balcoin) - Darkling Chloe's youngest sibling, Byron was born with the Balcoin 'madness', which caused him to be locked away from childhood and leaves him unable to be able to go out in the sunlight without turning into a psychotic monster, and by the time Chloe meets him his "dark" personality is even beginning to appear during the night as well. So when she manages to break the curse and free him she earns his love, respect, and loyalty. He's her "baby brother", and while she loves all her siblings, Chloe and Byron have one of the closest relationships. Balcoin Circle Members Balcoin Circle Diana Balcoin - Eye of Ra Diana meets Chloe while running away from Chance Harbor and all the issues she's left behind there, including her unresolved problems with Cassie. While at first Diana stays in Smallville out of guilt to try and help Chloe, the girls develop a genuinely close relationship, and Diana chooses to stay in Smallville and join Chloe's Circle instead of going back to Chance Harbor and her old Circle when the opportunity arises. Adam Knight (Tentagel) - Doppelganger - Cursed by John Balcoin, Adam is freed by Chloe with the side-effect that her magic sees his as an extension of her own. He is still learning what that means magic wise. He is sweet and has a one sided crush on Chloe. Lucas Dunleavy (Luthor) - Hand '' '' While at first flirtatious with Chloe, once he saw what she was capable of Lucas lost his flirtatious attitude quickly. Like Mikhail, he was raised by John and was unused to Chloe's mothering, something which took him a while to get used to now but visibly enjoys. He calls her "mom" some times despite the fact that he knows she dislikes the title. Lucas took over the role of Balcoin Hand from Whitney. Mikhail Balcoin - Voice '' The only child raised by John, Mikhail hated Cassie and Diana for killing their father, but agreed not to kill them for Chloe's sake, because he wanted a place in one of her Circles. He eventually earned a place in her Balcoin Circle by using his Gift, voice commands, to help save Chloe. Non-Circle Relationships ''Pete Ross (Balcoin) '' Chloe and Pete were best friends long before they found out that they were related, and even though they've decided to be in separate Circles, their friendship hasn't been shaken. In fact, Chloe tries her best to reconcile the others and Pete so that he can be a part of the family, and blames herself for the situation that has caused so much hostility between them. ''Clark Kent Once a crush of Chloe's, then a Circle mate when Chloe was a part of Lana's Circle, now Clark is a free agent. He is still good friends with Chloe, but due to past actions their friendship isn't as strong as it used to be. He's still in a position of trust, training the VI, working along with Councilman Jor, and also helping Chloe in anything else she needs. Bart Sigan Not much is known about the newcomer except that he was disowned by his father, and so like Zatanna the blood of the Six will live through him yet his House won't rise again. He saved Chloe's life in Romania and returned to Smallville fixing to be of use, prove his worth, and join one of her Circles. Category:Characters Category:Balcoin Family Category:Witches Category:Dragons